User blog:BeastMan14/The Jericho Rangers vs The Woodbury Army
Tonight, Deadliest Fiction gives you a brutal clash of the post-apocalyptic militia as the Jericho Rangers, the militia formed by former army/mercenary soldier Jake Greene in the aftermath of a nuclear attack on the United States, takes on the Woodbury Army, a brutal militia formed and led by the Governor, a man as charismatic as he is ruthless! We will be comparing their weapons, their leaders, and their skills to answer the ultimate question! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Introduction Jericho Rangers Bio: The Jericho Rangers was a militia formed by Jake Green, an ex-military soldier, after a devastating nuclear attack on the United States (supposedly by North Korea and Iran) collapsed any resemblance of order. Deciding his hometown of Jericho needed a way to defend itself from outside threats, Jake began training people like his brother Eric, his friend Stanley, and numerous others on how to use firearms and various tactics. Under Jake's leadership, the Rangers were able to repel numerous threats, from escaped convicts, to desperate refugees disguised as military, to the evil and ruthless Ravenwood, a mercenary group that Jake is revealed to have worked for and partaken in African genocide with in the past. The Rangers training was ultimately put to the test when after trying to find medicine for their father, Johnston Green, who was also the Jericho's mayor, and munitions for the Rangers, Jake and Eric were captured by sheriff Phil Constantino, who had become the iron fisted leader of the nearby town Newburn, and he violently tortured them for information and supplies. Narrowly managing to escape, Jake and Eric revealed Constantino's atrocities and prepared the Rangers (and the town of Jericho as a whole) for war. When Newburn finally attacked, casualties were high, including Johnston, who sacrificed himself to fire tank shells from an old tank (taken from the refugees) on Newburn's position. As the battle raged on further, the fighting was eventually broken up by the military of the Allied States of America, the new government, who firebombed Newburn's side and captured Constantino. The leader of the troops, Major Beck, appoints Jake sheriff, and the other members of the Rangers his deputies. Woodbury Army Bio: The Woodbury Army was formed sometime after the undead apocalypse that changed the way of the world forever. Created by Phillip Blake, known by his men as the Governor, the army's job was to defend the town of Woodbury from outside threats, mainly walkers, and keep it supplied, mainly through the Governor's secret attacks on survivors for their supplies. Eventually, the Governor's zombified daughter, Penny, who he had been keeping chained in his apartment in a desperate attempt to keep her safe until he could cure her, was killed by an escaped prisoner and member of Rick Grimes Group called Michonne, driving the Governor over the edge and making him vengeful against Grimes group. Pretending that they had committed numerous atrocities against the people of Woodbury, the Governor rallied the people of Woodbury for a massive attack on the prison where Rick's group was located. Despite the Governor's best efforts, the attack failed miserably due to the poor condition of the army and Rick's superior leadership and tactics. Enraged, the Governor slaughtered the army, and left the rest of Woodbury to its fate, alongside his second-in-commands Martinez and Shupert, and the remaining members of Woodbury were forced to join up with Rick's group for survival. The Leaders Jericho Rangers Jake Green = The oldest son of the Green family, Jake was a member of a group of die-hard survivalists, and was caught up in a botched robbery where Chris Sullivan, the brother of Jake's girlfriend Emily, was killed, and Jake fled town. After five years, Jake returned to pay his respects to his dead grandfather and claim his inheritance. Angered with Jake, his father and the town's mayor, Johnston Green, refused to hand over the money, and Jake was leaving town when the nuclear attacks occurred. Jake used his shadowy past experiences to help Jericho through the tough times and initial anarchy, albeit reluctantly at first. Despite this, Jake slowly became a highly respected member of the Jericho community, leading the defenses against the mercenaries of Ravenwood, who revealed that Jake was a former member of the group, having quit after his squad slaughtered an entire village in the Middle East. During the conflict with New Bern, Johnston was shot by a sniper and slowly bled to death, but not before he could tell Jake how proud he was of him. Enraged, Jake refused to surrender to New Bern, and was prepared to fight to the death when the Allied States of America, the new government, intervened, decimating New Bern's side, restoring order, and appointing Jake sheriff of Jericho. Realizing that the new government isn't as peaceful as it seems, Jake teamed up with Robert Hawkins, an undercover government agent, to reveal the truth of the nuclear attacks to the government of Texas, whose support was vital to either the remnants of the United States, and the slowly strengthening Allied States. Working their way to Texas with the only undetonated bomb, Hawkins and Jake fight their way through a group of Allied States troops, with one badly injuring Hawkins before the Texas government arrives, driving off the Allied troops, and uncovering the evidence that the Allied States leaders are behind the attacks. As he's loaded onto an ambulance, Hawkins asks Jake how it feels to make history. |-| Eric Green = Jake's younger brother, Eric had a far better relationship with Johnston, and angrily confronted Jake when he returned after five years. However, Eric is revealed to not be so perfect himself, having cheated on his pregnant wife April with the bartender of the town's bar, Mary, and eventually admits that he isn't in love with April. Due to unforeseen complications, April and her baby die in childbirth, and a devastated Eric leaves for New Bern to help design energy windmills, only to end up being captured and tortured for information by the town's sadistic and ruthless sheriff, Phil Constantino. After being saved by Jake, Eric became Jake's second-in-command of the Jericho Rangers, and was present on the front lines of the final battle against New Bern. After the ASA defeated New Bern, Eric became the city's deputy mayor, using his legal degree for a good purpose, and eventually leading the Rangers as a resistance force against the ASA. |-| Stanley Richmond = A kind-hearted and goofy farmer, Stanley is a close friend of the Green family runs a farm not far from Jericho. Initially becoming a football player, Stanley turned down a scholarship after his parents died, staying in Jericho and taking care of his deaf sister Bonnie. Before the blast, Stanley was visited by Mimi Clark, an IRS agent who had come to help with his financial troubles, only to end up stuck in Jericho with no family or friends after the attacks. She and Stanley slowly fell in love, and after the ASA restored order, Stanley proposed. However, when Mimi discovered that John Goetz, leader of the Ravenwood mercenaries and head security advisor to ASA troops in Jericho, was embezzling money from the government, he attempted to have Mimi killed, killing Bonnie when she tried to defend the house and putting Mimi into a coma from a stray gunshot. Attempting to finish her off in the hospital, Goetz was defeated by the Jericho Rangers, who after being unable to decide what to do with him, left him at the mercy of Stanley, who angrily gunned him down at point blank range. After Mimi recovered, she and Stanley got married on the farm, in honor of Bonnie. Woodbury Army The Governor = His real name Phillip Blake, the Governor was a kind family man before the zombie apocalypse broke out, and his daughter was infected. Convinced that he could cure her, the Governor kept his daughter chained in a secret room inside the town of Woodbury. Her "death" at the hands of escaped prisoner Michonne drove him over the edge, and he rallied the people of Woodbury, convincing them that the survivors who were captured and escaped from Woodbury were cruel and vicious at an attempt to kill Michonne and avenge his daughters death. Despite his leadership, the Woodbury Army failed miserably in their assault thanks to Rick Grimes tactics, and an enraged Governor slaughtered the army, gunning them down before leaving with his subordinates Martinez and Shupert. After being abandoned by the two, the Governor became a wanderer, eventually finding a small group of survivors living in abandoned apartment building, becoming lovers with a woman named Lily Chambler, friends with her sister Tara, and a father figure to her daughter Meghan. After the group abandoned the apartment complex, the Governor accidentally discovered a new group of survivors led by Martinez, who reveals that he personally killed the infected Shupert after they abandoned the Governor. After re-earning his trust and the trust of the group, the Governor kills Martinez by hitting him over the head with a golf club, then feeding him to a pit of walkers, then in turn kills his second-in-command, Pete, by stabbing him in the spine and strangling him in his RV, then convinces Pete's brother Mitch to join him in leading an assault on the prison, claiming that its safer for the group as a whole. Ambushing and capturing two of the groups members, Michonne, the woman who killed his daughter, and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. During the chaos, the Governor attacks Rick, savagely beating him and nearly strangling him, only to be stabbed in the back and left for dead by Michonne. Dying, the Governor is killed by Lily, who realizes what a monster he truly was after he mercy kills her infected daughter. |-| Ceasar Martinez = The Governor's trusted second-in-command, Martinez has a deep hatred of walkers after they killed his wife and child. Unflinching in following the Governor's orders, he is one of the two survivors, alongside Shumpert, of the Governor's massacre of the Woodbury Army. After the duo abandoned the Governor, Shumpert developed a death wish, and eventually had to be put down by Martinez after being bitten by a walker. Martinez and the Governor would meet again when the Governor, alongside Lily, Tara, and Meghan Chambler, stumbled into his new groups camp while on the run from walkers. Martinez slowly grows to trust the Governor again, and admitted to him that he felt overwhelmed by leadership, and asked the Governor if he wanted to share being in charge. Enraged and disgusted with Martinez supposed weakness, the Governor savagely beat him with a golf club, then dragged him into a pit of walkers, killing him and seizing control of the group. |-| Merle Dixon = Formerly a member of Rick Grimes group, Merle Dixon is the brother of Daryl Dixon, and extremely racist and hostile. After he savagely beat fellow survivor T-Dog, Rick handcuffed him to a pipe, and was forced to leave him there after T-Dog lost the key. Out of options, Merle cut off his hand, and escaped sometime before Rick and Daryl went back to try to find him. Rick's group would later encounter Merle, now armed with a hook hand, in the town of Woodbury as the right-hand man of the Governor. The Governor sends Merle to kill Michonne after Michonne kills the Governor's infected daughter and cuts out his eye, only for Merle to fail and lie about it. Deeming Merle a traitor, the Governor rallies Woodbury against Merle, and forces him to fight Daryl to the death in the arena, with the two only managing to escape because of a surprise attack on Woodbury by Rick's group. Later, the Governor offers a truce if Michonne is given to him, with Rick deciding to agree. Despite informing Merle of the plan, Rick fails to tell Merle as such when he changes his mind, and Merle captures Michonne, taking her off to the meeting point. Realizing the error of his actions, Merle sends Michonne back, then launches a surprise attack on the Governor and his men, slaughtering his men. A stray walker surprises Merle, and killing it alerts the Governor and Martinez to his position, with the two savagely beating and killing him. Daryl later finds Merle, now resurrected as a walker, and tearfully puts him down. Weapons Jericho Rangers *Melee: Rifle Butt, Hand-to-Hand combat, Nightsticks *Close-Range: Glock 19 *Mid-Range (Shotguns): Mossberg 500 *Mid-Range (SMG's): MAC 10 *Long-Range (Assault Rifles): M16A1 *Long-Range (Assault Rifle 2): Heckler & Koch G36C *Long-Range (Sniper Rifles): Remington Model 700 *Special Weapons: M240 Mounted Machine Gun Turret Woodbury Army *Melee: The Governor's Bowie Knife, Lil Merle, Rifle Butt *Close-Range: Beretta 92FS *Mid-Range (Shotguns): Ithica 37 *Mid-Range (SMG's): MP5K *Long-Range (Assault Rifles): FN FAL *Long-Range (Assault Rifle 2): Steyr Aug A1 *Long-Range (Sniper Rifles): Steyr SSG 69 *Special Weapon: DelTech 37 mm grenade launcher X-Factors Jake Green vs The Governor Jake Green vs The Governor 90- Experience - 87 While this is a close edge, Jake has ultimately fought in more combat against living, thinking opponents than the Governor has, from fighting in Iraq and Afghanistan, to refugees disguised as soldiers, to Ravenwood mercenaries, to New Bern militiamen. The Governor hasn't seen quite as much combat, having only fought walkers and the occasional groups of survivors. 80 - Brutality - 100 Jake isn't above killing a man to fix a problem, but he doesn't relish in brutality quite like the Governor does. The Governor will gut a man, bite off his fingers, feed him to walkers, anything to ensure his enemy dies a painful death. 90- Mental Health - 50 Jake has some intense scars from his experiences with Ravenwood, but they ultimately don't hamper him much beyond making him illusive and regretful. The Governor has a fish tank full of walker heads, an undead daughter chained up in his house, and he greatly enjoys human suffering. Forget skeletons in the closet, the Governor has an entire graveyard in the closet. 85- Training - 55 Jake is former Navy, alongside his work with Ravenwood. The Governor has no real training to speak of, beyond training with the Woodbury army. 90- Leadership- 90 Both men are skilled, charismatic, and respected leaders, capable of leading a group of men into battle effectively. Eric Green/Stanley Richmond vs Caesar Martinez/Merle Dixon Eric/Stanley vs Martinez/Merle 85- Experience - 85 All of these men have fought their share of battles and foes, be it walkers, militias, or other desperate survivors in need of supplies. 70 - Brutality - 90 Eric and Stanley aren't entirely as willing to kill as other members of the Rangers, it just isn't in their blood. Martinez and Merle are far more willing to kill in a straight up battle due to the harshness of their world, like gunning down innocent soldiers under the Governor's orders. 35- Training - 60 Eric and Stanley have trained with the Jericho Rangers, meaning they have the basic skills of weaponry down. But ultimately, they lack training because of the people they've trained with largely have no prior military experience. Martinez and Merle have trained alongside members of the Woodbury Army, some of whom are former military. 95 - Loyalty - 90 While Merle and Martinez are extremely loyal to the Governor, they aren't true friends with him. Stanley and Eric are extremely close to Jake, and the majority of engagements he goes into have them at his back. They're thick-as-thieves, and willing to die for one another and the town of Jericho as a whole. Jericho Rangers vs Woodbury Army Jericho Rangers vs Woodbury Army 85-Experience-'80' See above for explanation. 60-Training-'70' Again, see above for explanations. 80-Calm under Fire-'80' Both sides are capable of keeping cool under fire, leaving them ready for anything thrown their way. (And before anyone mentions it, the attack on the prison was with a civilian force with Zerg rush tactics, which these Woodbury troops won't be. And no, that doesn't automatically mean the entire group is all military.) Notes *Voting ends next Monday. *The battle will be set before the events of the Walking Dead Season 3, and during the events of the Season 1 finale of Jericho, with Woodbury replacing New Bern as the primary antagonist. *It will be 10-on-10. Next Fight Poll What fight should I do next? Simon Belmont vs Dovahkiin Mike Haggar vs Steven Armstrong Joker Gang vs Gat Men The Battle The blasts that had collapsed the country may have reduced people to nothing, but they hadn't reduced us to pacifists. Even in a dystopian country where the dead are starting to rise, people still find reasons to fight and kill each other, and Jericho and Woodbury were no different. Ever since the Governor and his men's failed attempts to kill the Green brothers, who had simply been looking for supplies, the towns had been at war. And in war, there really could only be one winner. Woodbury... "Here's where we hit." The Governor said, tracing his fingers across the entrance point of a map of Jericho. "Full force. These bastards killed Gargulio, Bruce, and Eisenberg, and they sure as hell ain't getting away with it." Merle Dixon and Caesar Martinez, his second-in-commands, nod, and he points at the town's lesser known back entrance. "But while we're fighting them off, this..." He draws a line with his knife, and points at Merle and Martinez, "...is where you two come in. You take some men, hit them by surprise, and let some walkers in. They won't be ready for that." Merle and Martinez nods. Rolling up the map and walking out of his office, the Governor turned and said to Milton,"Tell Shumpert to get some men ready as reinforcements, and get the jeeps ready. We're moving out." "Yes sir." Milton calmly walked out. Merle cleared his throat, "Any more orders, boss?" Pausing for a second, the Governor nodded, "Tell your men....to kill them all." Jericho... "Jake, you're not thinking with a clear head." Gray Anderson, the town's new mayor, protested as he followed Jake Green, the town's actual leader, to the barricades set in front of town. "Maybe we just need to try and sue for peace?" Jake stopped and turned, the look of anger on his face clear. "Peace? After all they've done? Gray, they tortured my brother, they killed my father when he helped us fight them off, and their leader said, to me, that he would not back down. And you want me to sue for peace?" Gray opened his mouth as if to speak and argue back, then closed it and walked off. Shaking his head, Jake continued his stride to the barricades. Meanwhile, in Woodbury.... The Governor crouched in front of his daughter, Penny, as she strained in her chains and snapped at him. "Look, I'm gonna be leaving for a while. Uncle Milton is gonna take care of you until then, alright? You be good, and don't you dare bite him." After a few seconds of silence, he nodded and stood up, and said to Milton,"You can take her for a walk if you want, but I won't be offended if you don't. Up to you." Milton swallowed nervously and nodded as the Governor patted him on the soldier and walked out of the room. Later that night.... Gray walked through the hills to the meeting point he had given to the Governor. As he walked, he nervously fumbled with the revolver in his coat pocket, wanting to ensure that it was there in case things went bad. As he saw the humvee in the distance, he starting walking to it, when suddenly a gun was put to his head. "Put yer hands up." Merle Dixon rasped, and Gray quickly put his hands into the air. Pulling the revolver out of Gray's pocket, Merle laughed, "What the hell were you gonna do with this, old man?" and threw it onto the ground. "Merle." The Governor stepped in front of Gray, and Merle lowered his gun. "I apologize for Merle. In a time of war, one can't be too careful." Gray nodded,"The Governor, huh? Why do they call you that?" "I considered the President, but that sounded too...over-the-top. Y'know, Morse Code's an odd way of sending a message, and you're lucky one of my men knew what it meant. Why did you contact me?" Gray gulped,"Jake, he's...he's not willing to back down, and we're outnumbered and outgunned. I want to get through this without losing anyone." The Governor nodded, "A man wants to look out for his people. I can understand that. Alright, I'll strike a deal with you." Gray nodded excitedly, desperate. "You trick Jake Green into coming our way, and we back off." Gray angrily shook his head, "No. I won't let you kill Jake!" The Governor shrugged,"My people won't just let this go without some bloodshed. Jake killed a lot of my men. Good men. With families of their own. Seems fair to me." Turning to walk back to Jericho, Gray spit in the Governor's direction, and said,"Well, it's not, and I'm not betraying my friend's son for you!" The Governor sighed, then said,"Well alright then. Martinez, go ahead." Before Gray could move, a bat slammed into his head, sending him tumbling to the ground, out cold. "Shit. What're we gonna do now?" Merle asked. "Adjust the plan." The Governor answered, and he walked back to the jeep, his right-hand men closely following, dragging the unconscious Gray with them. Early the next morning... "Stanley!" Jake's yell stopped Stanley Richmond dead in his tracks as he was walking to guard duty , and he turned to see his friend jogging towards him. "Jake! What is it?" Stanley asked, confused. "Have you seen Gray? He went for a walk last night, and never came back." Stanley's eyes widened,"Shit! With those things out there? What was he thinking?" Jake shook his head,"I don't know. I'm getting some of the Rangers together to find him, then we'll-" A loud series of gunshots rang out, silencing Jake, who turned his head to the noise. "What was that?" Suddenly, Dale Turner ran up, visibly panicked and shouting, "Jake! Jake!" "Dale, what is it?" "That *pant* Governor guy, he's *pant* he's here!" Unholstering his M16, Jake ran for the gates, pointing at Stanley and Dale and saying,"Stanley, get to the back entrance and tell the Rangers there to be on their guard! Dale, tell everyone to get to safety!" "Jake, I want to help! Let me fight!" "Dale, this is helping. Just trust me!" The Governor stood in front of three Humvees, 9 of his best men taking cover behind them, with one of them holding a bound figure with a sack on his head, in front of a gathering crowd of people. Firing his Steyr into the sky a second time, he roared,"Where the hell is Green?" The 6 Rangers guarding the wall cautiously watched him, not willing to pull the trigger and start a firefight unless they need to., the one manning the M240 especially nervous "I'm right here." Jake emerged from the crowd of civilians, and stepped over the barricade, M16 drawn and pointed directly at the Governor. "Good. I wanted to tell you my deal personally. Give you a chance to think it over." Jake slowly lowered his gun, and asked,"What's your deal?" Smiling, the Governor pointed towards the bound figure, "You see this man here? Stand down, let us take half your supplies, and we leave you alone. For a while, at least." The Governor traded his Steyr for his Beretta, and pointed the Beretta at the man's head,"And he lives. Don't surrender, we kill him, and we come in and kill your people." Jake shook his head. "I'm not giving out supplies and risking my people's safety for a stranger." The Governor grabbed the man and threw him in the ground, "Oh, he's not a stranger, Jake." He tore the sack off the man's head, revealing a badly bruised Gray Anderson, "I'd say he's a friend." Gray struggled to stand, and cried out,"Don't do it Jake! Don't let him-" The Governor's boot cut him off, and Gray collapsed to the ground. "Your choice, Jake." The Governor stood back. Looking at Gray, who defiantly shook his head, Jake hung his head, then nodded to the Rangers to ready their weapons. "You know a story my dad used to tell me? He used to talk about George Patton and the Battle of the Bulge. When the Germans pushed hard on his troops, they gave him the chance to surrender, and y'know what he said? Nuts, and he kept fighting." Jake pointed his M16 at the Governor. "And your deal? I say nuts." The Governor grimly nodded, then put the trigger to Gray's head and pulled the trigger. Gray's brains splattered all over the ground, and an enraged Jake let out a cry of,"No!" and opened fire, with the Governor barely dodging. Both sides opened fire, with the Jericho civilians quickly scattering. Jericho Rangers Red.png x15 Woodbury Army Blue.png x15 Running back behind the barricade, Jake turned and opened fire, the rounds slamming into the chest of a Woodbury soldier. Popping out of cover, the Governor lined a headshot with his Steyr's scope and opened fire, killing an unlucky Ranger. "Focus fire on their heads! Get the launcher and take down the barricades! Kill them all!" The Governor cried, struggling not to be drowned out by the automatic gunfire. "Open fire with the machine gun!" Jake shouted as the M240 opened fire, the rounds slamming into the Humvees and tearing through two of the troops on the other sides. "We're sitting ducks out here! Take the shot!" A Woodbury soldier shouted to his teammate with the grenade launcher as he laid down covering fire with his FN FAL. "Everyone get back!" Jake yelled just as the launcher's round blew the barricade to pieces, killing two Rangers , destroying the M240, and sending the remainder flying backwards. "Everyone take cover behind the cars and get inside! Don't let them spread out! And everyone else watching, get out of here and warn the others! And someone find Eric!" Jake shouted as he and the other Rangers scrambled from the barrage of gunfire. The Governor and his men advanced, opening fire on the Rangers as they scrambled for cover. Hearing groaning near him, the Governor looked to see a wounded Ranger laying on her side. Grabbing her and hoisting her up, the Governor threw her forward and shot her in the back repeatedly with his Beretta. After a few seconds, the woman got up, now as a walker, and she lurched forward, shrugging off panicked gunfire from the Rangers long enough to force one of them out of cover, and both are promptly torn to pieces in a hail of gunfire. "Damn it! Everyone fall back!" Jake shouted as he blindly opened fire again, the rounds tearing through a Woodbury soldiers legs and chest, then ran down the street, with another Ranger close behind him. The Governor waited to see if it was clear, then turned to his men,"This is it. Split up, take out any resistance, and keep your cool out there. Keep it organized, and we can win this." Nodding, his men fanned out. **** On the other side of Jericho, hidden behind some bushes, Merle and Martinez, along with 3 other Woodbury soldiers, listened to the sound of gunfire and heard screams of both panic and pain, and nodded. Loading his Ithica, Merle grinned. "Sounds like our cue." Martinez nods, and points towards the only two guards on their side of Jericho. "Alright, you distract 'em, and me and the boys will take them down." Merle nodded, "Alright. Let's do this." Walking out and opening fire on the Rangers cover, Merle shouted,"Hey, assholes! Why don't you take a shot at a real man?" As one of the Rangers stood up to open fire with a MAC-10, a shot from Martinez blew through his skull, killing him, and the other Ranger is killed trying to run when Merle blows a chunk of his chest out with his shotgun. "All clear. See, Brownie, this'll be a piece of cake." Merle chuckled as he finished off the second Ranger by stabbing him through the brain. Jericho Rangers x8 Woodbury Army x11 Dale ran through the streets, down to Mary's bar. Bursting through the door, he came face-to-face with Mary and her shotgun. "Dale! You spooked the shit out of me! What's happening out there?" Mary lowered her gun. Dale shook his head,"No time. Where's Eric? Jake needs him." Eric walked out from behind the bar. "What the hell is going on out there, Dale? Are we under attack?" Dale nodded, "Yes, it's Woodbury. They just hit the barricade, and-" A burst of automatic fire shattered the windows, and sent the trio scrambling for cover. "Crap, they found us!" Dale shouted as Mary tossed Eric her shotgun. As a Woodbury soldier stepped through the door, he was promptly blown backwards, falling out into the street, as Eric pumped shot after shot into his chest. "Where's Jake?" Eric turned to Dale. "I don't know! He and his men ran off after the barricade went down." "Well, I'm gonna go find him!" Eric shouted as he ran out the door. *** Jake ran into the empty sheriff's office, two Woodbury soldiers hot in pursuit. A bullet grazed his ear, and he turned a corner. Waiting until one of the soldiers turned the corner, he grabbed them by the arm, drove his knee into their stomach and then threw them into their backup. As the two men tried to recover, Jake drew his Glock and opened fire, killing the first man with a well-placed headshot , and shooting the other man a half dozen times in the chest, neck, and stomach. Stopping to grab a baton and walked talkie, Jake walked out of the sheriff's office. "Hawkins, are you there? Come in, Hawkins?" Jake asked over the walkie talkie. **** After Jake had sent him to do recon, Robert Hawkins watched the roads carefully with his sniper rifle, waiting for more movement. Grabbing his radio, he replied,"Jake, I'm here, and you just got a hell lot of activity. What's happening?" "We're under attack, Hawkins." "Damn if, do you need-" "No, Hawkins. I need you to stay there and tell me if there are any reinforcements coming." Looking through the rifle's scope, Hawkins picked up the radio and replied,"No, I'm not seeing anything. Wait, hold on. I got 4 jeeps coming, two with turrets mounted on top. Reinforcements, most likely. "Hawkins, you need to stop the reinforcements. We can't fight off more of these people." Nodding, Hawkins answered,"Will do." and hung up. Shumpert sat in the passenger seat of the lead Humvee, watching the road closely. The Governor needed backup, and these Jericho assholes weren't gonna be ready for what was coming their way. As he pointed out the turn in the road, a sniper rifle rang out, and the driver collapsed dead at the wheel. Swearing, Shumpert managed to get out of the vehicle as it came to a grinding halt. "Shump, what the hell are you doing? Why are we sto-" Another sniper shot blew the brains of a gunner out before he could finish his question. "Up there!" The other gunner shouted, pivoting and opening fire on a cliff, where a man with a rifle ducked and cowered. Shumpert raised his AK and opened fire, joining a chorus of gunfire. "Shit!" Hawkins cried as the cliff turned into bullet hell. Dozens of rounds went zooming by his head as he grabbed his M4A1, his Glock, and a few flash gangs before crouching and barely managing to work his way down the hill. After a few more seconds, the gunfire stopped. "He dead?" The gunner asked. As Shumpert opened his mouth to reply, a small, cylinder-shaped object came sliding to the ground. "What is that?" A Woodbury soldier asked seconds before the flashbang went off, blinding him and the others. Quickly unholstering his rifle, Hawkins opened fire, killing one trooper after the other. Badly injured, Shumpert collapsed to the ground, focusing mainly on breathing. As Hawkins moved to finish him off, another group of Humvees came rumbling over the hill. "Goddamn it." Hawkins grumbled as he quickly laid down, playing dead with the other troops as the convoy came to a stop. Major Beck stepped out of the Humvee, surveying the carnage. "How many?" He asked the soldier next to him. "Judging from just this, this is 12, no, make that 11, casualties." "11?" The soldier pointed at Shumpert, "That one's dying, sir." Shaking his head, Beck stepped back into the jeep. This border dispute was getting out of hand, alongside the mutation of the Hudson River Virus making things even worse. "Alright. Let's move. Kill him before he turns." The private nods, and shoots Shumpert in the head, before stepping back into the jeep. As the convoy vanished, Hawkins breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to warn Jake, alongside finish covering his tracks. Pulling a trooper out of the jeep, Hawkins began driving back to Jericho. Jericho Rangers x8 Woodbury Army x8 Stanley and two other Rangers walked through the streets, scanning for any signs of hostiles. "Alright, I'm gonna take my rifle and scope out the street." One Ranger says. "Got it. Stay low, don't let them see you." Stanley crouches for cover behind an abandoned car. "Relax, I'll be back in no-" A bullet from a Woodbury sniper rifle silences the man, and he falls dead with a hole in his skull. "Get down! Get down!" Stanley draws his G36C and opens fire, sending one Woodbury soldier to the ground, spasming as the rounds fly through his chest! then turns and shoots the other Woodbury soldier in the head. "Alright brownie, lay down some cover fire, I'll let Lil Merle show em who's boss." Martinez nodded and opened fire, forcing Stanley back into cover as Merle crouched and moved quickly. As the fire from Martinez came to a stop, the Ranger turned to Stanley and asked,"Is he out?" Stanley shrugged, and as the man peeked out behind cover, Merle tackled him, driving the bayonet of Lil Merle straight into his chest . Backing up, Stanley drove the butt of his rifle into Mele's face, sending him staggering backward. Lifting the rifle to fire, Stanley grimaced at the sound of clicking, and Merle slammed into him, stabbing the bayonet into his stomach and dragging it across. As Stanley slowly stopped struggling and let out a dying whisper of "Bonnie, I'm...I'm sorry." Merle pulled himself up, pulled out his pistol, and shot Stanley in the head. "All better. Now let's get a move on.' Merle shouted to Martinez, who emerged from cover, did a quick scan with his rifle, and walked to Merle. **** The Governor walked through the carnage of Jericho, opening fire with his Steyr to scare people back into hiding. Suddenly, a door next to him slowly opened, and a Ranger cautiously poked his head out. "Hey, is it safe?" Another man's voice asked from the inside. "Yeah, I think-" The Governor opened fire, killing the scout , and drove his foot into the door as the other man struggled to close it. Drawing his knife, he stabbed the man in the stomach, and used his other hand to slam him into the floor. "Look, I surrender, just don't-hurk ack!" The man cried out as the Governor wrapped his hands around his throat, strangling the life out of him . When the man finally stopped moving, the Governor got up, dusted himself off, and walked back out. **** Eric ran down the street, shotgun at his side, as he followed the slowly fading bursts of gunfire. As he turned, he saw a horrible sight. Stanley, dead, surrounded by spent shell casings, and his body covered in stab wounds. Falling to his knees at his friend's corpse, Eric hung his head,"I'm sorry, Stanley." Suddenly, a voice cried out,"Oh shit, Merle! I got one more!" As more bursts of gunfire rang out, Eric quickly ran inside a nearby house, with two attackers gaining on him. **** Jake turned and fired a round into one Woodbury soldier's head , and then shot the other in the chest when he ran in to investigate. He had followed them inside as they had begun looting from a house, and he was taking a moment to catch his bearings. Suddenly, Jake heard a shout of "Oh shit, Merle! I got one more!" and automatic gunfire. Checking the last clip of his M16, Jake walked out the door. **** Merle walked from room-to-room, Lil Merle at the ready. "Come on out, you son of bitch!" Merle shouted, then planted his foot on a door and kicked it open, before slowly walking in. "Hey Merle, anything?" Martinez shouted down from the second floor. The guy that had ran in has just up and vanished. "Nah, I got nothing." "Me neither. Alright, I'm coming down." As Martinez began to walk down the steps, a gunshot rang out, and his headless corpse tumbled down the steps. "What the fuck?!?" Merle shouted in surprise, then looked up the stairs to see Eric, who had been hiding in a closet, reloading his shotgun. "There you are, fucker!" Merle shouted as he opened fire with his pistol, one bullet hitting Eric in the leg and forcing him to limp away. As Eric tried to escape out the window, Merle, who has easily caught up, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards. Stabbing his shirt, Merle punched Eric in the face again and again, stabbed him in the stomach. then threw him to the floor. "Y'see, asshole, Brownie back there, the one you just killed? He was my friend. And for that, yore gonna suffer for a while. Sound good?" Eric, in too much pain to speak, tried to crawl away, only for Merle to kick him in the ribs. "Oh no, you ain't escaping that easy." As he raised his blade to stab Eric again. Merle heard a creak in the floorboards, and turned to see the barrel of the Jake's gun. "Thanks, Jake. I've been looking all over for you." Category:Blog posts